


[Podfic] Just Help Me Down

by Jinxy



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Alley Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rimming, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is on a case in the lower edges of the city, and asks GraveRobber for help. He get's more than he bargained for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Just Help Me Down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Help Me Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537588) by [ladydragon543](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon543/pseuds/ladydragon543). 



**[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?onj2xghcb0mm9dq)  **[13 MB] |  **[M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/za8a0n2akf6fgvm/%5BSherlock_Repo%5D_Just_Help_Me_Down.m4b)** [8 MB]

_Length: 14:23_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first podfic! Thank you to ladydragon543 for giving me permission to record. (-:


End file.
